


Convicing Lovers

by TheMadHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Sam tricks Dean and Reader into being a Couple on a case going to help Jodie.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Convicing Lovers

There was a new case, one which Deaan and Y/N had to investigate alone since Sam was off helping Jody with something he wouldn’t share but still sent the case over to Dean. Cheeky Sam.  
When they arrived in Dull, Ohio, Dean took Y/N to the first scene which happened to be a small diner in the town.  
“I’m Agent Barnes and this is my partner Agent Romanoff from the FBI. Could you explain what happened here?” Dean asked one of the local police.  
“Just your typical hold up. Suspect came in and went straight for the register.” One said in a bored voice.  
Y/N looked around the scene, “No bystanders I’m guessing.”  
“People have said people were in there but there wasn’t anyone after it happened like they ran out the back door.”  
Walking out of the diner Dean and Y/N head to nearest motel there was which looked as ran down as every other one they ever stayed in.   
Walking into the room something felt off to them about the crime scene.  
“They weren’t bystanders they were ghosts thats how they escaped so fast.” Y/N said.  
“The ghost that killed them didn’t kill one person they killed a couple. Maybe there is something wrong with happy couples?”  
“Maybe thats the only way to catch it?”  
“Have a happy couple as bait?”  
“No but I just need you to do this one thing for me and not freak out because I think this is a set up.”  
“You think Sam set us up with this case, how?”  
“Happy couples, put two and two together Dean.”  
“Us? A happy couple?”  
“Yes Dean, us.”  
“Sam is going to get it once we are back at the bunker.”  
Y/N just smiled and shook her head knowing that Dean will be thanking him later on.  
The next day Y/N and Dean decided to have a walk around town, looking at all the closed down businesses that happened to be all around town making this place a literal ghost town.  
“Hold my hand, we gotta make this look convincing.” Dean said holding out his hand to Y/N.  
Grabbing a hold of his hand Y/N let out, “Always so soft speaking Dean. You could have said please.”


End file.
